Prisoners of Love
"Prisoners of Love" is the eighth episode in the TV-series Danny Phantom. Danny gets caught by law enforcer ghost Walker in the ghost zone and sentence to spend 1000 years in prison alongside with his old foes, all the while facing the possibility of his parents getting divorced! Episode Recap Danny heads down to the lab basement to ask his father a question. Without letting Danny finish, Jack assumes it's for his latest invention, the Specter Speeder , a vehicle able to fly flawlessly in the Ghost Zone. Shoving Danny inside, Jack shows him the inners of the machine enthusiastically until Maddie walks in and politely asks her husband if he remembers their wedding anniversary. Jack doesn't for the 18th year in a row, angering her. She slams the side of the Specter Speeder in rage, causing the vehicle to take off for the Ghost Zone with Danny still inside whilst Maddie berates Jack, neither of them aware of the vehicle's movement. Inside the Ghost Zone, the Specter Speeder is drifting around aimlessly, until it encounters Walker, who for some reason was in a garguantan size at the time, who tells Danny that's he is trespassing and possessing "illegal "real-world" items" and severely intimidated and petrified Danny, who, at the time, was still getting used to the reality of ghosts and his powers. Left with a strict warning, the Specter Speeder drifts off back through the Ghost Portal with Danny, where Maddie angrily finishes her argument with Jack and storms off. Jack begs Maddie to stay, but she angrily tells Jack she has to go her sister Alicia in Arkansas. She also mentions about a divorce to which Danny, who overhears, fears his parents will split up. Jazz calmly gives her opinion saying it's basically the same thing every year with Jack cluelessly not apologizing. Jack proves her wrong by going to Arkansas to apologize to Maddie and give her a fitting anniversary. Jack leaves with a stunned Jazz who ends up going over all her records, bonkers that she is wrong for the first time in her life, all the while as a panicking Danny tries to keep the house clean by the time their parents return. An annoyed Jazz heads to the library afterwards leaving Danny to clean up the lab downstairs freely with his powers, accidentally sending an anniversary present to Maddie from Jack into the Ghost Zone. Jack lands in Arkansas by parachuting off the plane (as there are no airports to land in where he is). Nearby, Alicia counsels her sister Maddie, stating she'd be better off without Jack, viewing him as a crackpot who believes in ghosts. Jack lands nearby the two, snagged in his own parachute, which Maddie assumes as a ghost. Using a Fenton gadget, she attacks him, only to find out it was only her husband. Staying until he can set things right, Jack--too afraid to confront his wife--tries to apologize, but doesn't get the chance as he ran off to find a bathroom to do his business. Danny expresses his concern to his friends at school. The two try to cheer him up, but with little choice. Danny decides to find the present to keep his parents from possibly splitting up by entering the Ghost Zone. While Sam and Tucker monitor a webcam to keep an eye on Danny, he enters the Ghost Zone, opening one of the many doors that leads to a ghost's lair. Tucker meanwhile admires the Specter Speeder, later finding the button to detect "real world" objects. With that help, Danny enters a doorway where objects from the mortal world dwell, as well as foes Danny has captured and ejected from the Fenton Thermos as told by the Box Ghost whom Danny encounters. The Ghost Zone police come afterwards and arrests both Danny and Box Ghost, taking them to prison where Danny finds that previous ghosts he had fought and captured were there, much to his dismay. Sam and Tucker decide to go rescue him by taking the Specter Speeder (and to avoid Jazz who wants the two of them to go over every single detail on any mistakes she's made over the course of her life). In prison, Danny is taken to Walker and put in a prisoner's outift and chains. Walker sentences Danny to 1000 years as a first offense warning due to bringing a "real world" item to the Ghost Zone, as well as trespassing. Jack, in the meantime continues searching for a bathroom (and trying to come up with a way to apologize to Maddie). In prison, Danny gets hassled helplessly by many of the ghosts he captured until he thinks of a plan for him and the others to work together to bust out, stating he was responsible for only capturing them, not sending them to jail. Skulker is the first to agree and the rest follow. While Danny huddles them together for his plan, Tucker and Sam continue their search. Seeing Tucker rely too much on technology, Sam asks Dora the Dragon Ghost nearby for directions, instead she turns into a dragon, still angst-ridden over the costume ball she could not attend, and gives chase. Danny and Skulker, meanwhile, create a distraction by fighting each other to get the guards' attention. The two as well as numerous other ghosts then all team up and do battle towards the cops, managing to free themselves. Danny however still needs to attend to one more matter before escaping. At the same time, Tucker and Sam reach prison while avoiding an angry Dora, using the "real world item" detector as their guide to find the prison they miraculously phased through. Danny faces Walker, but he defeats Danny, pinning him down with his foot on his chest. Struggling to get the present when his friends arrive, stating as long as they're humans, they can phase through the Ghost Zone. With that knowledge, Danny turns human, grabs the present, and heads home, much to the dismay of the frustrated Walker. Back in Arkansas, Jack finally manages to apologize to Maddie, then he tries to give her his present, but forgets that he left it at home. In the eleventh hour, Danny and Jazz arrive in time with the gift in hand. When the former asks if the two are getting a divorce, Maddie merely mentions it was all a big misunderstanding, stating she came over to celebrate Alicia's ten-year anniversary of her divorce. With that issue solved, both Danny and Jazz regain happiness as their parents chase after the Box Ghost, who had appeared out of the the present. Allusion *'Title': An unlikely, yet possible allusion to the fictional musical featured in Mel Brooks's movie The Producers. *The Ghost Jail is based off Alcatraz from the 1979 film, Escape From Alcatraz. *Jack and Maddie's relatives are based off the Hillbillies from the TV show The Beverly Hillbillies. Trivia/Goofs * In this episode, Patricia Heaton does not voice The Lunch Lady Ghost, whom she originally voiced in the first episode of the series. Instead, Kath Soucie voices her here and other future episodes that she's in.This is the first time Danny is seen in other clothes in his ghost form. * Although in this episode it clearly states that "real world" inhabitants and items are intangible in the Ghost Zone, other episodes (more specifically, all episodes that do not feature Walker) completely seem to ignore and forget this advantage, such as when the "real world" inhabitants and items do NOT pass through things easily (instead banging into things), even when it can obviously be used in some of the situations in other episodes. Possibly, this advantage may just be a non-consistent fact used to simply enhance the storyline. Note: This may just be due to the fact that intangibility has to be a conscious thought; either that, or that the human wishes they had the power of intangibility. Also, a person consciously thinking about the object becoming intangible. * The game Tucker plays after saying he has a webcam is Space Invaders. * This episode shares its name with an Adventure Time episode, where the Ice King locks up Finn and Jake in his ice prison with all the princesses he's captured (with the intent of "collecting them all", so he can then decide which one will be his bride). es:Prisioneros por amor Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Maddie Category:Episodes focusing on Jack Category:Episodes that involve various ghosts